


Fine Art

by BeautifulDarkMoon



Series: Kat and Hop [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Body Worship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon
Summary: Kat and Hopper go to an art museum, and Hopper makes her feel just as beautiful as the gorgeous paintings they are surrounded by.A shorter story.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Kat and Hop [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fine Art

Kat is staring at a flower painting, sighing in awe at the beauty, Hopper came up behind her and hugged her waist" babe I was looking for you, you walked off" ," sorry I got pulled into the flower painting room, look at this..this big painting of a pink rose is absolutely breathtaking" kat said. " Your just as beautiful as the painting babe" Hopper said giving her neck a kiss, " your fine art to me babe...look at the painting" he pointed and she looked closer "see that..so soft and feminine and curvy....that's you babe" Hopper started to hike his hand gently up Kat's legs , kat looked behind her and smiled "smooth nice stems leading to a beautiful pink flower" he continued to glide his hand all the way up until under her skirt rubbing her ass, " jim! " Kat whisper-yelled " babe we're the only ones here...relax..and since I can't stick my tongue in that beautiful pussy..." , Hopper slid her pink panties down a bit and kat moaned quietly " see.. pure beauty.." Hopper stuck his finger in her silky pussy and kat gasped " Jim...oh my god", Hopper kisses on her neck " your so gorgeous babe" Hopper growled as he started to play with her g spot, kat bit her bottom lip and put her hand on his leg to steady her as she started to get more flustered, kat put her head back on hoppers chest and she felt his breathing getting faster also, Hopper biting Kat's earlobe and digging his huge hard cock into her back, his fingers deeper and obsessed with putting that sweet pressure kat loved her goddess-spot "jim, i cant.. what if the gaurd comes back?", Hopper firmly but quietly smacked her ass to get her attention then huffed in her ear " You can babe..I know you can..I know your close..I need you to cum for me, I need your juices on my fingers..I need to taste you" and with those sexy and demanding words kat came, biting her lip so hard to muffle her joy, her gush all over hoppers fingers and hand,juice running down her leg to her high heels, hopper held her tight in that moment to help with her haziness " thats my girl", Hopper whispered in her ear, kat gasped as she suddenly felt Hopper's fingers pull out of her and his hand run from her ankle back to her pussy, collecting her sweetness then licking and sucking his fingers like chocolate was on them. kat adjusted her skirt and underwear and turned around to him with his grin of satisfaction. "I knew I was gonna have fun at the museum today with you" hopper smirked " your unbelievable Jim" kat laughed, " but I love how you make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world, I love you for that", Hopper gently kissed her forehead " always babe" kat and Hopper held hands and continued walking around the museum for the rest of their date looking at beautiful art.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it🌺💗


End file.
